3
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Ada misteri di balik 3. Ada makna di balik pertemuan ketiga. Exo Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Pria misterius


Ada tiga cara untuk membuat hidup berakhir ...

Mati dengan sengaja.

Mati dengan damai.

Mati dengan menggenaskan.

Ketika kau tersadar kau telah sampai pada akhir hidupmu ...

Bagaimana bisa hidupmu yang berharga sudah berakhir?

Jika kau meninggal karena terlalu bodoh memutuskan mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri...

Kau akan langsung jatuh ke dalam perosok neraka tanpa ampun...

Jika kau meninggal karena penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhmu atau kejadian maut yang tidak direncanakan...

Kau akan dengan tenang menuju ke takdir hidupmu selanjutnya...

Tetapi jika kau meninggal karena dibunuh...

Kau akan mendapatkan dirimu memiliki satu keinginanmu yang dapat terkabul ...

Hadiah karena takdirmu yang mendadak berubah haluan ...

...

Jika aku ditanya,

Apa keinginan terbesarku saat ini?

Aku akan jawab.

Ini adalah doaku selama ini.

Melihatmu bahagia.

...

Tempat ini menyimpan segala kenangan. Tempat ini membuat semua orang dapat meledakkan semua rasa di dalam diri. Perasaan campur aduk dan membuncah menjadi satu.

Tempat ini membuat semua orang memanjatkan permintaan. Tempat ini membuat semua orang menangis dengan siksanya. Hidup dan mati dipertaruhkan.

Disebuah ruangan, seorang pemuda berbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Selang infus mengalir ke dalam tubuh melalui nadinya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar dan goresan. Kepalanya terbalut perban yang tebal. Tidurnya sangat damai.

Seorang wanita paruh baya, duduk diam di sofa sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sembab akibat kebanyakan menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat putra tunggalnya kini tidur dalam keadaan lemah di hadapannya. Tidak tau kapan si putra akan membuka matanya dan tidak tau kapan dia akan kembali kepada kehidupan tenangnya.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk melihat wajah putra kesayangannya. Mungkin bisa untuk memastikan keadaan putranya. Matanya terbuka jelas dan dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau sudah sadar nak?!".

Sang ibu berlari menghambur untuk memeluk putranya. Si putra mengagetkan ibunya karena dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Dengan mata bulat jernihnya dia menatap kepada ibunya yang menunduk. Ingin memanggil sang ibu tapi dia tidak bisa.

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya kembali bahwa putranya memang sudah tersadar dari tidur lamanya. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah pada putranya. Air mata Ibu sudah mengalir.

"Kyungsoo. Nak. Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar. Ibu takut sekali,".

Si putra masih menatap kosong pada Ibunya.

"Nak, kenapa kau diam? Bicaralah. Ibu mencemaskanmu selama ini. Apa kau sangat kesakitan?"

"Anda siapa? Anda ibuku? Apa namaku Kyungsoo?".

Sang Ibu serasa bagai tersambar petir. Dia terkejut hebat mendengar penuturan yang tidak diharapkan keluar dari bibir anaknya. Sang Ibu gemetaran sambil menekan kasar tombol bantuan panggilan.

"Dokter! Dokter! Dokter!" teriak Ibu dengan histeris.

...

"Dia menderita amnesia".

"TIDAK!".

Nyonya Do menjerit mendengar vonis dokter. Tidak mungkin putranya melupakan dirinya, ibunya yang sudah melahirkannya, membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini tidak bisa diterima oleh sang Ibu.

"Maaf Nyonya. Tapi begitu keadaannya,".

"Tidak... tidak boleh!". Sang Ibu menangis di bahu suaminya.

"Saya tau ini sulit diterima. Tapi ini adalah dampak dari benturan keras di kepalanya. Kepala belakangnya mendapat luka yang parah. Sedikit lagi saja, mungkin dia...".

Dokter tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ibu juga tidak mau mendengar. Dia tau harusnya dia bersyukur putranya masih terselamatkan dari kecelakaan maut yang menimpa dirinya.

"Tidak ada luka parah atau tulang retak pada tubuhnya. Bagian terparah ada pada kepala belakangnya. Kita akan melakukan tes sinar lagi untuk memeriksa kondisi kepalanya besok,".

"Apa tidak bisa sekarang dokter?".

"Tidak. Kyungsoo-ssi baru sadar. Hasil akan lebih terlihat jelas esok hari. Hari ini dia harus istirahat,".

"Kami mengerti dokter,".

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa besok,".

"Terimakasih dokter,".

Sang dokter pun pergi meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Do. Tuan Do masih menenangkan istrinya.

"Berhentilah menangis istriku. Anakmu sudah sadar. Itu yang paling penting sekarang,".

"Tapi dia melupakanku! Ibunya!"

"Ini hanya amnesia. Dia tidak melupakanmu sepenuhnya. Dia bisa mengingatmu kembali,".

Sang istri hanya diam. Terlalu sedih untuk berbicara. Isak tangisnya juga tidak mau berhenti.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang,".

Si Istri melepas dirinya dari pelukan si Suami. Menatap tidak percaya pada si suami.

"Pulang?! Tidak! Aku akan disini bersama putraku!" seru si Istri.

"Kau sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo kan sudah sadar,".

"Karena dia sudah sadar makanya aku ingin berada di sebelahnya!".

"Pulanglah. Istirahat. Jadi besok kau bisa menemani dia menjalani tes,".

Sang istri terlihat ragu. Dia tau dia harus kuat dan sehat. Dia ingin sekali menemani putranya besok.

"Ya? Lagipula ada yang harus kita bicarakan,".

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau pamitan pada Kyungsoo dulu,".

"Tentu. Aku akan di luar. Aku harus menelepon anak itu,".

Si Istri sudah tau siapa yang akan ditelepon oleh suaminya. Wanita itu hanya terus masuk ke dalam ruang rawat putranya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring di ranjang rawatnya.

Kyungsoo memandang Ibu dengan lekat. Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam dirinya yang ingin diajukannya. Hanya saja kepalanya pusing dan sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan pegal. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk bertanya.

"Nak, Ibu pulang dulu ya. Suster akan menjagamu disini. Kau istirahat saja. Jangan banyak berpikir dulu. Besok semuanya akan jelas sayang,".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ibu menaikkan selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mungil putranya yang masih terlihat lemah. Ibu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Lalu beliau berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung terlelap karena pusing.

...

'Dio... Dio... Dio beruang kecil...'

'Hihihi'

'Kau suka kupanggil begitu?'

'Suka sekali!'

'Kalau begitu aku akan mulai memanggilmu begitu sekarang,'

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya guna mengusir rasa perih.

'Panggil sekali lagi,'

'Dio beruang kecil. Little bear Dio...'

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Dia ingin mendapatkan sedikit cahaya melalui penglihatannya. Pikirannya yang gelap dan suara-suara yang aneh membuatnya gelisah.

"Dio..."

Dio? Siapa itu?

"Dio..."

Kyungsoo berhasil membuka matanya. Dia kembali melihat dinding atas ruangannya. Kyungsoo melihat ke depan. Lalu melihat kesamping dan...

Sreettt...

Kyungsoo bersumpah dia barusan saja melihat punggung seseorang yang menghilang dengan kilatnya. Kyungsoo membuka lebar kedua matanya. Melihat dengan keras ke arah orang tersebut menghilang.

Tidak ada orang. Bahkan tidak ada bayangan yang tertinggal. Tidak ada siapapun. Khayalan Kyungsoo kah itu?

Atau... hantukah? Hantu di zaman sekarang? Yang benar saja! Lagipula sejak kapan Kyungsoo bisa melihat hantu.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lebih baik melupakan saja apa yang baru dilihatnya. Atau mungkin khayalannya.

Kyungsoo memikirkan suara-suara yang muncul dalam mimpi gelapnya. Mimpinya barusan hanya hitam dan tidak jelas. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajah dan tubuh dari si pemilik suara.

Tapi Kyungsoo ingat jelas suara itu. Karena suara itu terus berada di dalam pikirannya. Seperti bagaikan menempel di telinganya. Suara itu yang membuatnya untuk bangun dari pikiran hitam pekatnya yang lama. Suara yang hanya memanggil terus-menerus menyebut Dio.

Kyungsoo tidak mengingat apapun. Dia tidak tau siapa Dio tersebut. Dia hanya tau dia bernama Kyungsoo karena wanita tadi yang mengaku sebagai ibunya yang memanggilnya begitu.

Tapi suara itu seolah-olah memanggil dirinya. Memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Dio.

Siapa Dio itu?

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Tapi dia langsung merasakan kesakitan pada kepala belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. Dia menekan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Mencoba membuang rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang berarti menghentikan pemikiran kerasnya.

Setelah rasa sakitnya mulai membaik, Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kuat. Memutuskan untuk tidur kembali dan melupakan semuanya.

...

Kyungsoo melihat ibunya yang terlihat sangat senang seharian ini. Seharian ini dia menemani dan merawat Kyungsoo dengan cekatan. Sepertinya penyebabnya adalah Kyungsoo yang sudah tersadar. Kyungsoo memang tidak mengingat wanita paruh baya ini dengan baik. Tapi dia senang melihat wajah bahagia beliau. Raut lega tampak jelas pada wajah Ibu.

"Permisi...".

Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah pintu. Seseorang berjalan memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo. Dia menampakkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo dan Ibu.

"Selamat siang Tante,". Seseorang itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ibu. Senyumnya sangat manis dan lebar. Matanya bulat dan parasnya tampan. Dia memegang sebuah buket bunga besar.

"Selamat siang. Akhirnya kau datang juga Park Chanyeol,". Ibu membalas senyuman Chanyeol sambil mengambil bunga dari tangannya.

"Buket bunga yang sangat indah Chanyeol. Kau sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo,".

Ibu mengatur bunga pada vas di atas meja. Kyungsoo menatap pada bunga. Ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada hal kabur dalam pikirannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?". Pria yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut melihat kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih untuk menatap Chanyeol. Berusaha mengingat apapun tentang pria yang sudah baik menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya dia tidak mengenal pria ini.

Ibu melihat kening Kyungsoo yang berkerut. Tidak mau membuat putranya merasa sakit, Ibu memutuskan untuk mengenalkan kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo. Pria ini namanya Chanyeol. Kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil,".

"Benarkah? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun,".

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya secara keras,".

"Iya,".

"Apa kau sudah melakukan tes Kyungsoo?".

"Sudah,".

"Ah. Mengingat tes, Ibu harus menemui dokter untuk menanyakan hasil. Syukurlah Chanyeol sudah ada disini. Chanyeol jaga Kyungsoo ya?".

"Tentu saja Tante," Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

Ibu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo yakin Ibunya sengaja. Mungkin ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Chanyeol hingga Ibunya sengaja membiarkan mereka berduaan.

"Bagaimana tesmu tadi?". Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Kepalaku diperiksa pakai sinar x. Dan aku disuruh melatih kakiku agar bisa bergerak dengan lancar kembali,".

"Kau menjalaninya dengan baik?".

"Iya. Dokter bahkan berkata aku sangat kuat. Tapi seluruh tubuhku masih dalam penyembuhan,".

"Haha. Apakah kau ingin segera berlari?"

"Yah. Rasanya capek terus berada di atas ranjang,".

"Sebentar lagi kau akan sembuh total kok,".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Senyum Chanyeol menambah paras tampan pada wajahnya. Kupingnya yang berbentuk seperti peri membuatnya menjadi tampak manis. Kyungsoo yakin siapapun yang melihat Chanyeol pasti langsung histeris karena ketampanannya.

"Umm... Chanyeol-ssi,".

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Seperti baru kenalan saja,".

"Ah.. benar. Chanyeol, apa benar kita teman sejak kecil?".

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau aku jawab kita lebih dari sekedar teman, apa kau percaya?"

"Apa?".

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu. Tapi perasaan itu aneh. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka. Kyungsoo berpikir amnesianya dengan mudah dapat membuat atmosfir disekitarnya berubah seketika.

"Maaf. Aku tidak ingat".

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Dia dapat melihat kesedihan dalam mata Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol masih terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu diingat. Kita bisa membuat ingatan yang baru bukan?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk kembali. Kemudian mereka berbincang mengenai masa kecil mereka. Kyungsoo tertawa karena candaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat menciptakan kesenangan. Samar Kyungsoo mengingat kalau pria ini dijuluki Happy Virus entah oleh siapa.

...

'Dio... Dio... Little bear Dio"

'Hahaha. Geli... Berhenti menciumku seperti ini'

'Maaf aku yang membuatmu begini Dio'

'Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu'.

'Apa yang kau bawa?'

'Buah. Kau adalah orang paling menghargai uang yang pernah kukenal Dio'

'Awas Dio!'

Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata dengan cepat. Tepat saat sebuah sinar muncul dalam pikirannya tadi. Sinar yang pernah menyilaukan pandangannya, lalu semuanya berakhir gelap.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran di lehernya. Padahal pendingin ruangan menyala dengan suhu cukup. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya seperti dihinggapi panas menyengat.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya. Memijakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin. Berjalan pelan untuk menyesuaikan pada kondisi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melihat suster pribadinya tertidur nyenyak di sofa kamar inapnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan, mencari udara sejuk. Ketika diluar Kyungsoo mendapati lorong panjang yang kosong.

Kyungsoo ingin naik ke atap, untuk mendapat angin malam. Tapi dia tau dia belum mampu menaiki anak tangga. Kyungsoo memilih mendekati jendela yang dapat membuatnya melihat keluar. Melihat apapun yang ada di luar sana.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela. Ketika dia berbalik, Kyungsoo menjerit pelan. Dia terkejut. Ada seseorang di hadapannya. Yang berarti orang tersebut sudah lama berdiri di belakangnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat?

"Kau mengagetkanku!" ujar Kyungsoo.

Orang itu mundur sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Matanya tidak lepas dari tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling bertatapan lekat.

Kyungsoo menyukai tatapan teduh dari kedua mata pria ini. Rahangnya yang tegas menambahkan ketampanan pada wajahnya. Meskipun wajahnya kini hanya datar dan tanpa senyum, tetap saja terlihat menawan.

Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pria ini. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam hatinya. Hatinya tanpa dipinta mulai berdebar. Kyungsoo terpikat pada pria di hadapannya. Dan Kyungsoo yakin semua orang juga akan begitu.

"Kenapa hati ini berdebar? Kenapa debarannya terasa sakit?". Kyungsoo menekan sakit di jantungnya.

Pria itu melihat tangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa jantungmu sakit?".

Kyungsoo merasa sepertinya dia mengenal suara yang keluar dari bibir pria dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar suara ini entah dimana.

"Tidak. Apa.. apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus memastikan wajah pria.

Pria itu terlihat bingung. "Tidak. Kau tidak mengenalku...".

Kalau pria ini berkata seperti itu berarti memang mereka tidak saling kenal. Dugaan Kyungsoo kali ini salah. Seharusnya dia tidak menggunakan kata hatinya. Mentang-mentang dugaannya terhadap Chanyeol tadi benar.

"Maaf. Aku salah. Kau pasti mengira aku aneh tadi,". Kyungsoo mengira begitu karena menyadari wajah bingung pada pria ini.

"Ah.. Aku menderita amnesia, kalau kau mau tau. Makanya kepalaku dibalut perban. Setiap aku berkaca aku berpikir, aneh sekali tampangku dengan perban ini. Aku merasa semakin terlihat aneh sekarang karena pertanyaanku tadi,".

Cowok itu terdiam. Mukanya memancarkan sesuatu kesedihan. Kesedihan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu aneh. Apa... kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Iya. Kadang terasa sakit kadang tidak. Rasa sakitnya akan terasa jelas jika aku berusaha mengingat keras"

"Apa yang berusaha kau ingat? Orang-orang?"

"Yah. Orang-orang yang mengharapkan aku bisa mengingat mereka"

Keduanya masih bertatapan lekat. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudahnya berbicara pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hanya saja pria ini membuatnya merasa perlu untuk mengutarakan apa yang mau dia katakan. Pria ini seolah memancarkan aura memahami di sekitarnya.

"Apa kau pasien di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu?".

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti pasien,". Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria yang hanya memakai kaos dan celana jins.

"Kau sedang mengunjungi seseorang?".

"Iya benar,".

"Siapa?".

"Kekasihku"

"Ah...". Kyungsoo tidak kaget jika pria tampan ini memiliki kekasih. Akan aneh jika dia tidak memiliki seseorang pun.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak menemani kekasihmu?"

"Tidak. Dia bersama orang lain".

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya memang aneh sekarang. Bertemu dengan pria misterius. Menanyakan hal-hal pribadi tentangnya. Yang mengejutkan dijawab secara terang-terangan oleh pria tersebut. Walau jawabannya membingungkan, Kyungsoo berpikir keanehan dalam dirinya dapat dengan mudah mencerna jawaban misterius milik si pria.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ada seseorang yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada pria tampan di hadapannya. Menduakan cintanya. Walau tampangnya angkuh dan rupawan, tapi Kyungsoo tau hatinya sangat lembut. Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya.

"Kau diselingkuhi?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tau itu bukan salah dia"

"Eh?"

"Ini salah cowok yang merebut dia dariku"

Kali ini dugaan Kyungsoo benar kembali. Hati pria ini memang lembut. Tampang garangnya mungkin karena dia sedang emosi memikirkan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ah... aku memang aneh. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Do Kyungsoo,".

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Si pria menatap tajam pada tangan Kyungsoo. Termenung. Bahkan tidak ada tanda dia akan sadar untuk membalasnya.

Kyungsoo bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan jabatan tangan?. Kesal, Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya. Apa cowok ini seangkuh mukanya?

Kyungsoo marah pada pria di hadapannya. Si pria memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kyungsoo mengalah kepada kecuekan si pria.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku namamu. Kita sudah cerita panjang lebar tanpa aku tau harus memanggilmu apa".

Tiba-tiba pria itu tersenyum. Senyumnya manis. Dan dengan mata teduhnya itu, membuat siapapun pasti semakin terpikat pada sosoknya. Hati Kyungsoo terasa seperti terjepit sejenak.

"Aku akan memberitahu namaku setelah pertemuan ketiga kita"

"Ketiga?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya lanjut, sebuah suara panik mendekatinya. Suara itu terdengar lega setelah tiba di sampingnya.

"Tuan! Anda tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari seperti ini! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Tapi aku..."

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke kamar,".

Suster pribadi Kyungsoo bertubuh ramping, tapi kekuatannya berhasil menarik Kyungsoo untuk berjalan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat pada pria yang kini wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali. Wajah pria itu terlihat semakin jauh dari bola mata Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya lagi setelah dia memasuki ruang rawatnya.

...

"Chanyeol ini siapa?".

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di meja vas bunga. Kyungsoo menunjuk pada frame foto yang terpajang di atas meja. Chanyeol melihat kepada siapa Kyungsoo menunjuk. Foto itu menampilkan tiga orang. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan seseorang.

"Itu Luhan,"

"Luhan? Siapa?"

"Teman kita dari kecil juga".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia melihat wajah tampan dan cantik milik pria yang bernama Luhan tersebut. Senyumannya manis dengan matanya yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengunjungiku?"

"Belum sempat. Katanya dia sibuk. Dia mengurus cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya di Korea,".

"Dia bukan orang Korea ya?"

"Iya. Dia orang China. Kau mengingatnya Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan was-was.

"Tidak. Hanya samar-samar aku mengingatnya dia keturunan China,".

Chanyeol diam. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mendadak bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa kita cuma bertiga? Apa ada orang lain?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersentak setelah terdiamnya. Chanyeol tampak panik dan ketakutan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Apa... apa kau mengingat orang lain?"

"Aku tidak mengingat siapapun,".

Chanyeol tampak lega. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol menjadi bertingkah lain semenjak dia bilang dia bisa mengingat. Ingatannya yang semuanya samar-samar.

"Chanyeol? Kau kelihatan aneh. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Kyungsoo bertanya langsung.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa renyah. Chanyeol mengusap sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut perban.

"Aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Tapi itu sesuatu yang manis. Bukan buruk,"

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku?"

"Belum saatnya"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau beristirahat Kyungsoo. Tadi kau bersikeras berlatih menaiki tangga,".

"Yah Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo naik ke atas ranjang rawatnya. Chanyeol menyelimutinya. Lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Chanyeol. Bagaimana kau selama ini memanggilku?".

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan khusus?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Apa kau mengingatnya?".

"Mungkin"

"Benarkah?!"

"Karena dari itu, apa panggilannya?"

"Baby Kyungie"

"Ohhh. Jangan lagi memanggilku begitu Chanyeol,"

"Hahaha. Dari dulu kau memang tidak menyukainya. Sekarang tidurlah".

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menemani hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur.

...

'Dio... Dio... Little bear Dio'

'Berhentilah menciumku seperti ini!'

'Dio... Dio...'

'Aku akan memberitahu namaku setelah pertemuan ketiga kita'

Mendadak mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka. Dia masih mengingat jelas dia mendengar suara pemilik pria kemarin malam dalam mimpinya barusan. Suara itu bercampur dalam suara yang biasa menghampiri mimpi pekatnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya. Kembali dia memijakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin. Berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan suster yang sedang tertidur. Menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu melangkah ke jendela ujung lorong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Kyungsoo memutuskan menunggu. Menunggu? Yah menunggu pria kemarin malam. Kyungsoo begitu ingin bertemu pria itu. Dia begitu menantikan perjumpaan, yang kata pria itu, ketiga. Ada banyak yang ingin ditanya dan diungkapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Lama Kyungsoo diam menunggu. Yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul. Kyungsoo kehabisan sabar. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga. Menuju atap yang kemarin tidak bisa dijangkaunya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu masuk atap dan langsung diterpa angin kencang. Angin malam dan angin dari pendingin ruangan bersatu memberi rasa dingin dan hangat.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung ke ujung. Matanya berhenti melihat seseorang berdiri di atas dinding tinggi yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas atap. Seseorang itu berdiri dengan tegapnya. Tanpa meqasa takut kalau saja dia salah melangkah, nyawanya bisa dipastikan akan langsung melayang.

Seseorang itu berdiri satu arah dengan bulan. Membuat sang bulan seolah sedang mengarahkan cahayanya padanya. Dan dia terlihat seperti sedang menikmati cahaya bulan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia begitu menikmatinya sampai tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak sangka kau berada disini,".

Pria itu tidak terkejut. Dia hanya berbalik pelan. Menatap Kyungsoo yang berada dibawahnya. Tatapannya tampak khawatir.

"Kenapa kau berada disini pada jam segini?" desis pria itu.

"Menunggumu tentu. Kau.. Apa kau tidak ingin berjumpa denganku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Aku menantikan perjumpaan ketiga kita"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sebegitu inginkah kau mengetahui namaku?".

"Kuakui saja memang iya. Ada banyak yang ingin kutanya. Dan ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

"Kenapa kau ingin bicara padaku?"

"Kau bisa memahami diriku yang aneh ini"

Pria itu tersenyum sama persis seperti kemarin. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya damai melihat senyum itu.

"Kau juga bisa memahami diriku yang aneh"

"Menurutku itu juga keanehanku"

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Aku tau kau siapa".

Pria itu hanya diam. Memutuskan untuk mendengar lanjut apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku terkejut kemarin karena kau tiba-tiba berada di belakangku tanpa menimbulkan suara atau membuat angin sedikitpun"

"Kau tidak kedinginan meski hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek"

"Kau bukannya tidak mau berjabat tangan, melainkan karena kau tidak bisa"

"Kemarin bayanganmu tidak ada di jendela. Dan di bawah sinar bulan juga bayanganmu tidak ada"

"Kau adalah hantu"

TBC

weleh weleh. ini cerita aneh bener dah. hana nunggu review aja deh. menurut hana ini sangat membingungkan. jangan-jangan pembaca gitu juga. ah yasulah...

*wish you have a happy live everyday

karena Hana bersyukur bisa tertawa setiap hari


End file.
